Symphony for the Damned
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: There are many ways a person can experience death; the death of their soul, the death of their mind, the death of their body. Harry Potter learns that the hard way when the war comes sooner than expected and he's forced to make choices that will either break him or die in the arms of an enemy. M/M, M-preg, Slash, lots of fun yummy smut
1. Chapter One

**Universal Disclaimer:**I do not claim to be the creator of Harry Potter and had no participation in its creation. Therefore I do not legally hold rights to the characters, merchandise, or any other products produced by the true creators. I only own the right to take the characters (until someone tells me otherwise) and do whatever the fuck I want with them. The only thing I own are these fucking plot bunnies that need to leave me the fuck alone I do not make money off of twisting the characters in sick, demented ways.

**Title:**Symphony for the Damned

**Author:**DarkAngelHunter

**Rating:**M

**Warnings:**Very dark and explicit sex between m/m relationship, foul language, character death, bashing of some characters, non-con/rape, unimaginative dialogue, bad grammar, misuse of the word 'so', OOC, OC's, threesomes, fem-slash.

**Author's Note:**So if you are expecting a happy, everything turns out alright in the end story where Harry turns Voldemort good or becomes his equal or some other nauseating shit like that then you are at the wrong fic. I'm actually trying to work on my writing style right now to see how much I improved soo there's that and I seriously shouldn't be working on a new fic when I have others to update but to hell with what others want. This plot bunny is a demanding little demon and wants to be written so here you go. This takes places in HBP. I REGRET NOTHING!

First chapter is tame.

**Chapter Warning:**Miner swear words

"**Parsletongue."**

Thoughts

**Symphony for the Damned**

**Chapter One**

The morning air was crisp, like the previous morning before. Dew covered the ground, sparkling under the rising sun; they almost looked like small diamonds someone just decided to drop on a whim to bring the morning a little bit of beauty just before the sun fully came out to spread warmth on the land, melting the drops of water. Birds of many kinds chirped away on a nearby tree, chatting without a care in the world. Furry critters, chipmunks and squirrels to be more exact scurried along the ground, looking for food to store away for the winter that was approaching.

No one was really outside around this time being as it was six in the morning in the middle of September. Some people were probably just waking up, getting ready for work or school. So, this direction of this story will be turned onto a particular neighborhood, in a very peculiar town out in from near a city not able to be read on a satellite. Don't let it get to you, or allow a little thing like that get you to think that this is going to turn into a science fiction, Stephen King suspense book. No, this tale is turned to a certain cream colored house, with a rectangular brown door and a variety of green shrubs decorating the walking path from the driveway to said front door. The resident was two stories up, with a dark green roof, slanted so when it rained, water wouldn't sit and cause damage the roof or ceiling.

There, in the window that faced the neighbor's house, leaned a silhouette of a sixteen year old male against the frame, his medium length raven hair falling over his shoulder as he watched the silver car pull out the driveway of the house. He sighed and turned away, letting the drapes close behind him. He removed himself from his bed, pulling off his night clothes to fold them neatly before placing them on his neatly made bed and walked to his closet. Digging through the racks of clothing hanging, the teen finally pulled out a short sleeved white shirt, a light blue jacket and faded black Levi jeans. He dressed silently, not bothering to comb his unruly hair; after years of trying to tame it he had finally given up making any attempt and only combed through it after a shower. After slipping on his socks and worn sneakers, he fed his snow white owl Hedwig before he grabbed his wand and headed downstairs.

He walked down the stairway in utter silence, not even his sneakers made a sound as he treaded down the normally squeaky stairs. He passed the family room and living room and entered into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door to grab a bottle of water. Letting the door swing close, he twisted the cap off and set it on the counter top. Was he really going to drink it? No, not really. Not now anyways. It was just a habit he was used to doing. Because his aunt liked putting water in the fridge, he would always take it out and let it get down to room temperature. Cold water stung his mouth, like he just ate a bowl of needles and allowed them to rest in his mouth for a long period.

As he turned to go to the dining room, his green eyes caught a piece of paper on the fridge door catching his attention. He tilted his head in curiosity as he recognized his aunt's neat but small hand writing.

_Harry, please take out the trash and make sure you do the chores before you leave this morning for the train station. I apologize for not being there to take you but Vernon had some urgent business at work so we left early. There are some pounds in the knife drawer under the older to take you to the train station. Please be safe. Thank you._

Staring at the paper, Harry James Potter, as the letter was addressed to, just shrugged, not really caring about the detailed note given to him though he did take the sticky note off the fridge and crumpled it before tossing it in the trash. Making a beeline for the living room, he sat himself on a cushion away from the long, chestnut-leather sectional that sat in the living room. A step down from the gleaming parquet of the foyer, it was a spacious, contemporary room, framed by the frosted glass and granite of a half-wall and lit by a panel of French windows along the camel-painted wall. Beneath his feet, the creamy brown carpet was soft and thick, and the coffee-hued covering of the couch rich in color and feel.

Though his relatives and he just moved to this new, luxurious house a month or so after his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry had already found a refuge in this room. Here and the sanctuary in his room where everything was organized to the perfect T. The wall clock above the blackplasma TV was the only noise made in the room. Of course Dudley forgot to turn it off before leaving to catch the bus and Harry didn't bother to turn it off. As the minutes ticked lazily on, the little hand almost reaching the seven, he finally rose, going back into the kitchen to get his bottled water. After making sure no dishes were in the sink and that all the trash was disposed of properly, he returned to his room to prepare to make the trip to London.

His trunk had been packed for weeks now but if you wanted an honest answer, Harry never unpacked from his previous year of school. Vernon wouldn't allow any magical things connected to the Wizarding world into his house or to be seen and as the muggle saying went, "out of sight out of mind" so Harry kept everything-his school books, supplies, wand and robes-in the trunk to keep his uncle from locking it all back in that damnable cupboard under the stairs. Using a simple Diminuendo spell, Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it into his pocket. Before he left to call the cab Harry made sure to release Hedwig and shrink the cage too. It had become bothersome to travel with her and simplified his travels. Besides, it looked weird carrying around an owl cage in the middle of modern London.

Tucking the now small cage into his jacket pocket, Harry returned downstairs and called a cab to take him to the train station and then grabbed the money his aunt left him. Since his return to the muggle world and unpleasant encounter with Voldemort his fifth year, Aunt Petunia has been less like a vicious harpy and more like a tolerable relative to be around. She hardly gave him glaring looks anymore or demanded him to do deeming chores that left him sore or too tired to even move from bed. In fact, since his return she and Dudley had been nicer and even allowed him certain times to study and work on summer reports the professors cruelly gave the students to do over break but still ignored his existence. It was still on Private Drive, just a three houses down from the original house but luckily Hermione taught him to enchant the house and put up barriers to make it seem as if this house was still unoccupied and the other house still had residence living there. Vernon didn't share in their family time though and still refused to acknowledge Harry's existent if only to smack him around and yell at him.

A honk outside alerted Harry to the cab's arrival and with one last look, Harry left (locking the door on his way out), knowing he wouldn't return until the school years end.

**(** **Symphony for the Damned** **)**

"Summer was so boring without you guys," Ron sighed as he crammed another chocolate frog into his mouth. Hermione shot her friend a disgusted look and smacked the red head's hand down before he could shove in another one without finishing what was in his already full mouth.

"It wouldn't have been boring if you owled me and said you needed some company," Hermione huffed. "I was alone because my parents were having their anniversary in France this year and I sent you many letters asking if you would like to spend vacation with me but you declined in favor of going to Peru so I don't understand why you think your summer was boring."

Harry was only half listening to what his friends were talking about, opting to stare out the fogged windows of the train and watch objects pass by in a blur of colors. His summer was nothing to brag about. It was the same as it was every damn year; death attempts on his life and neglect from both his relatives and friends. Apparently Dumbledore thought it was best to isolate him this summer due to Voldemort's sudden rampage around small wizard villages. Occasionally his scar would throb alerting him of the dark lords' mood but other than that he hadn't heard anything recent. Not even from the Order.

It was like they were trying to keep him out of the loop. He should be used to it by now but it still stung that he wasn't even trusted with nay information about what Voldemort's plans were or if he was even on the move yet since their meeting in the ministry.

"-rry…-arry…HARRY!"

Harry blinked out of his stupor and turned his head lazily to blink at Hermione. She and Ron were giving him concerning looks and then he realized they were trying to get him into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked in a flat tone.

Ron gave him a sheepish smile and returned to eating the sweets he bought off the cart and allowed Hermione to answer. He had become used to Harry spacing out at odd times and sometimes remained motionless as he was swept away in his thoughts. The redhead had learned from experience to just let Harry have his moments and not interrupt, especially when he had such a foul expression on his face.

Hermione let her worried expression drop at the way Harry spoke and shifted closer to him. She knew Harry hated to be worried over and fretting about his sudden distance from reality would only make him shy away from her help. Instead of berating him on the way he was asking, Hermione quickly answered him in a soft tone of her own.

"I was asking how your summer was," she repeated.

Harry shrugged, "the usual. Nothing to report."

"You-know-who hasn't tried to get into your mind again has he?" Ron asked, finally done with the hoard of sweets.

"Not since the whole ministry fiasco," Harry all but whispered. His body suddenly deflated of tension he didn't realize he had and pressed his shoulder against the glass. A light drizzle of rain began to fall, painting the window in small droplets. He could hear a rumble in the distance, a foreshadowing of the storm approaching and rather quickly.

Hermione frowned and shot Ron a look of disapproval before excusing herself to change into her robes, motioning Ron to do the same, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"I told you not to say anything," Hermione hissed at her male companion as she forcefully shut the compartment door.

Harry tried really damn hard not to think about the failure at the ministry. Sometimes he would still see Sirius's shocked expression as he was pulled into the Veil of Souls with no time to react of utter a farewell. There were times he would still hear himself screaming in agony as the only living relative was viciously ripped from him because there was nothing else he could do. They were going to move to the countryside, away from civilization once his fifth year was over but alas, Harry was never meant to be happy so Sirius, too, was taken from him by that damnable killing curse.

All thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange, servant and loyal follower of Lord Voldemort.

Red hot anger swelled within Harry's chest replaced his grief at the thought of that woman and swore colorfully under his breath. Oh how he wished he had the courage to full heartedly perform Crucio on her. Next time he faced her there would be no hesitation; he would torture her slowly and painfully with every fiber of his being before ending her life with hiss of the Avada Kedavra. He would enjoy watching the life drain from her eyes and relish in the fact he personally slayed on of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater before throwing her unresponsive corpse at the Dark Lord's feet.

Harry swore, at that moment, he could see the emotion of surprise across the snake bastard's face when he does it.

The rain began to beat harder and Harry closed his eyes and allowed the sounds to drown his anger and lure him into a dreamless sleep.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**I seriously need to stop with the plot bunnies


	2. Chapter Two

**Warnings: **Graphic description of death, character(s) death, cursing

**Chapter Two**

_Harry was dying. _

_That was the only thing he could think of as his back met the stone pillar, the force of the spell cast at him sending him flying through the air away from the battle taking place just a few feet away. Blood spewed from his lips as one of his ribs cracked, piercing one of his lungs and the copper tasting water dripped down his chin as he slumped boneless to the ground._

_His breathing was harsh and came in short pants as he tried to draw air into his body but came up short due to the searing pain in his chest. Merlin it hurt! The grip on his wand tightened and he blindly fired a killing curse at the nearest Death Eater in his line of sight. The woman fell with a gasp and Harry aimed again, sending another follower to their grave._

_He didn't bloody care if he was using the killing curse at this point; Harry knew it wouldn't be long before someone (__**someone terrifyingly close by and watching with great amusement**__) would be using it on him shortly__._

_Everything was wrong. _

_This entire situation was wrong. _

_Hogwarts was a bloody battle ground; bodies of all shape and ages strewn about in a crimson river of their own making (__**and oh there was so much blood**__). Limbs that were viciously hacked away from their owners lay in mismatched shapes around the figures that fell. Harry couldn't recognize which house any of the student's belonged to anymore due to the massive gore that stained their wardrobe (__**it was too much. He wanted to throw up but he could not bring himself to do it because-goddamn it, it hurt too much to even breathe right now**__)._

_There was a pounding in his head and Harry held back the urge to vomit. His eyes grew heavy as darkness danced on the corners of his vision. Sleep. He just needed to rest his eyes if only for a moment…if only just to get some strength back into his body…_

_NO!_

_His mind screamed viciously at him in negative of the prospect of sleeping in the middle of an onslaught of hexes and curses being thrown around._

_He had to stay awake! _

_If he slept now than Voldemort would win. If he closed his eyes then everything would be over. Voldemort would slay him where he sat hunched over and laugh until Harry would no longer be able to hear the sound._

_But, oh Merlin, he wanted so desperately to sleep. Five minutes that's all he was asking from anyone. A desperate scream (__**a scream so vaguely familiar it made the blood in his veins freeze**__) had him snapping out of his daze and his eyes frantically scanned the scene of cursing wizards to pinpoint the sound. _

_Wide green eyes fell on his female friend Hermione. She was running from something, something he couldn't make out. From where Harry was he could see she was clenching at her left arm, the bright baby blue jacket soaked in blood. He saw her trip over her feet, falling miserably into a pool of a young man's blood. The copper taste seemed to fill her mouth like a foul brew and she spat it out. She tried to stand but a jet of blue shot her in the legs severing the knee and making her collapse back into the disgusting liquid. _

_**Shame…she was my least hated mudblood.**_

_Harry's entire body seized in fear and panic as the blur materialized over Hermione's form._

_A cold hand grabbed the back of her head and wrenched her face so she could look at him._

_Harry wanted to scream, to demand that he let her go but only whimpers fell from his lips. A broken sob tore from him as chilling laughter filled the air (__**no no no this wasn't right. Let her go let her go it's me you want**__). Crimson eyes glanced in Harry's direction, a grin slowly spreading across this lipless mouth to form into a sinister sneer. He was making sure Harry was watching this._

_Heavy tears fell from the mudbloods eyes as she starred into Harry's wide eyes, silently pleading for his help but she knew, and he knew, that there was nothing the Boy-who-Lived could do for her. And by the way her glistening brown eyes closed with defeat, Harry knew he would never see her again. She didn't not scream. She never would. _

_Voldemort laughed hysterically, the sound like nails against a chalkboard piercing through Harry's muggy mind and made a vicious slash across her neck with a smooth flick of his wand. Blood spurted from the large artery and he loosened his grip on her allowing her to fall unceremoniously back into the soaked concrete as she began to gag convulsively on her own blood._

_This time Harry did scream despite his protesting lungs, though no one heard over the roar of spells being casted and parts of Hogwarts collapsing. He screamed as Voldemort raised his wand to take aim at Ron who was trying to protect Ginny. _

_**They will all die because of you Potter.**_

_He could do nothing but sit there and scream as a green streak flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand, striking Ron in between his eyes. In that instant a spidery hand grabbed onto Ginny's hair and pulled her roughly away from Ron's falling body_

_Bellatrix cackled madly as Ginny shrieked in fear of the mad woman that held her by her hair. The black dressed witch continued to laugh as she cast curse upon curse on the young girl's body. Ginny's skin turned a horrid shade of purple, her eyes bulged and exploded from their sockets. New limbs grew on her stomach and extended to a grotesque shape. Blood streamed from where her eyes used to be as cockroaches crawled out of the empty cavities. A long, agony-filled cry was forced from her mouth before the mad witch released her and silenced her with killing curse._

_Harry screamed until his voice became too hoarse and he could no longer manage._

_No._

_No!_

_NO! _

_Where did everything go wrong? This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_Bodies of students and Order members he knew were flung at his motionless feet by Death Eaters, their blood splattering against his pale skin. He choked back a sob as he met Hermione's lifeless eyes, as she was the closet to him, and resisted the urge to hurl once again. Head after head was thrown in his direction and occasionally a misshaped arm or torso would land in top of the heads._

_Molly, Neville, Cho, Luna…oh lord even Draco Malfoy! The blonde had turned last minute and began fighting against his father. More tears were shed and all Harry could but scream in anger, pain and some other emotion he couldn't depict because he was too damned tired._

_Mocking words flung from Death Eater's mouths, their words blurring together and washing over the fallen hero in a sick melody of over lapping sounds. _

_Make it stop._

_For fuck sake make them stop!_

_Suddenly, almost like God finally granted him his wish, everything went deathly still. _

_Harry's body tensed as Voldemort moved through the carnage like a ghost until he was standing before the fallen hero. Cold eyes starred down at him but Harry could not find the strength to lift his head to meet his gaze. He felt the cruel point of a wand press into his neck and still he did not move. _

_He heard an amused chuckle and that made him jerk his head up, anger blazing in tear filled eyes. _

_The Dark Lord leaned in closer to him and ever so gently brushed his lips against his ear to whisper darkly, "__**I win Potter**__**.**__**"**_

**(**Symphony for the Damned**)**

Harry's eyes flew open. Hot beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he fought the urge to control the nausea that seemed to overtake him in the land of reality. He turned over and tried to control his labored breathing. After he was confident he wasn't about to empty his guts all over himself he calmed just enough to take in where he was.

A frown appeared on Harry's face as realized he was tucked in white sheets. The smell of sickness reached his nose and he grimaced; how the bloody hell did he end up in the infirmary? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the train to the sound of rain.

"I see you're awake," a soft voice whispered from the far left side of Harry, startling slightly but he didn't let it show.

Harry managed to get into an upright sitting position and grabbed his glasses off the small table stand he found next to him. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he made out the shape of a Madam Promfrey attending to another bedridden student.

"You had just about everyone worried when you didn't respond to your friends when you arrived on the train. They thought you were having a panic attack," she explained in the same hushed tone as she finished what she was doing with the other student before coming to stand next to his bed.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked then mentally winced at how horse he sounded.

"A couple of hours at the least," she replied. Pomfrey poured him a glass of water and waited until he finished it before continuing. "Your friends Granger and Weasly didn't want to leave your side and refused dinner but I sent them off. Dumbledore has been made aware of what happened and has excused you from tomorrow morning's lessons and the entire day if I feel the need to keep you longer. In the meantime I am to provide you with an hourly dose of Calming Draught to make sure you don't go into another seizure."

As she spoke she gestured to a few bottles on the nigh table next to him. "Do you feel hungry? I can get you something to eat it'll help you."

Harry frowned at her and touched his stomach. He didn't think eating anything would help him much. Right now he just wanted a bath because now his clothes were sticking to his skin uncomfortably. "No thank you Madam Pomfrey," he replied. "But could I have some more water?"

Madam Pomfrey refilled his glass but he didn't touch it.

"I would like to go back to sleep if that's alright with you," Harry yawned, making it a show that he wanted to be left alone now and reached for the glass.

The woman nodded tightly and moved about to the room again, closing blinds where other students laid healing before flicking her wand to dim the lights. She gave one last look to Harry, who was now lying down again, his second cup of water gone before heading to her office to make reports on the students' progress.

Harry glared up at the ceiling; not really looking for anything but stared nonetheless because there was nothing else to look at. He had tried closing his eyes but the image of Hermione's dead body kept him from it.

He swore he could still smell the blood.

Harry let out a miserable sigh before pulling the covers tighter around himself and closed his eyes. Even if he couldn't sleep, that didn't mean he didn't want to be annoyed with that damn makeshift nightlight.

**(**Symphony for the Damned**)**

Morning came to soon in Harry's opinion because the moment he had closed his eyes to try and sleep, Madam Promfrey was shaking him awake and reminding him Dumbledore was going to arrive before classes started. She allowed him to get fresh with a shower and new clothes as she replaced his sheets and ordered a house elf to fetch him breakfast (which he didn't touch because he wasn't hungry still).

Neither Hermione nor Ron came to visit him and Harry was glad for small miracles being as he didn't think he would be able to look them in the face and not see them at his feet so as he waited for Dumbledore he kept himself busy by counting backwards from one million and seeing how far he could get without stumbling.

The students who were in the infirmary with him rose slowly as time ticked on and he talked to the ones who were more awake to pass the time. He learned there was a third year Ravenclaw boy named Devin who apparently had bad coordination and ended up tripping and knocking himself unconscious while climbing to the common-rooms and a fourth year Slytherin girl named Becky who, even though she had a dark air about her, was nice enough to inform them that she had back talked to Pansy -called her an insensitive bitch and should drop off a cliff-and was hit by a stunning spell. Another Ravenclaw (a girl he didn't get the name of) sheepishly confessed she passed out due to her uncontained excitement about being able to attend Hogwarts. This was her first year.

Harry remained silent through most of the conversation, only giving little input if directly addressed but he found himself oddly enjoying the company of new faces. Devin, the first year and Becky seemed to be engrossed in talking about charms (he didn't know the exact conversation, though Devin was failing and Becky had offered to help) until Promfrey announced that it was time for Devin to go.

One by one they left, telling the other that if they needed any help just come to them before he was the only one left besides a person who still hadn't woken up and Madam Promfrey had assured him that they were healing due to a prank gone wrong on the train.

It was nearing noon when Dumbledore decided to grace the hospital wing with his presence. Harry was sitting up in his bed going over his new schedule when the Headmaster appeared as if by magic at his bedside. Of course Harry wasn't really paying attention until the old man cleared his throat, making the younger man look up from what he was reading to stare at him behind wire-framed glasses.

"Good evening professor," Harry greeted lightly and tucked the papers in a book Hermione had gotten him from the library. "How was your summer?"

Dumbledore paused a moment before answering, a sharp edge in his voice behind his soft spoken pleasantries. "It was rather chaotic if I do say so myself. Voldemort has been spotted around some of the small wizard villages but the Order could handle it however I am curious how your summer went Harry. I heard from a rather interesting source that you had moved from your previous home…"

Harry's brows knotted together in confusion. Why was that important? "Yeah…my uncle was promoted and he got enough money to move to a bigger house to hold all of Dudley's new things. It's only down the street from where I previously lived. Why do you bring that up?"

Again, Dumbledore didn't say anything right way. Instead he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Harry, do you know why I asked you to stay with the Dursely's each summer instead of going off on holiday with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasely?"

Now Harry looked really puzzled, "yes, you told me last year that there was a protective charm around the house that prevented Voldemort and Death Eaters from finding my location."

"There's more to it my boy. When Lily gave her life for you, in order to protect you a barrier created from the love she had for you made it so no one that wished to bring you harm may enter. However, because you are no longer living at that residence, the spell that surrounded your house can no longer be maintained so it has disappeared. You are unprotected now that it is gone," Dumbledore went on to explain in a solemn tone. "You are no longer safe in Surrey and after the school year is through you will return to The Burrow."

"What about the Dursely's?" Harry asked abruptly. Even though they were abusive and downright nasty to him until recently, they were the only blood relatives he had (or knew of at this point) and he didn't want anything bad happening to them. "Will they be alright?"

Dumbledore waved his worries away with a flick of his hand. "They will be informed today by owl that they will need to be moved to a safe house and a member of the order will be escorting them out of London. It was very foolish of them to move but don't worry they will be away from all this nonsense and return to their everyday lives."

_Nonsense._

The word echoed like Great Ben's chime in Harry's head. How could all of this be nonsense? Voldemort was out to kill him and everyone he loved dear and this old man is telling him it was all nonsense?! Then what the bloody hell was Harry fighting for if all this fighting and death was nonsense to the supposed leader of the Order?!

_Well I guess my godfather was nothing but nonsense then wasn't it? _Harry couldn't help but think bitterly but he did not let his anger show on his face and he could only nod in agreement to what the old man was saying.

Soon the conversation turned to more pleasant matters such as his class schedule and what was to be expected this year. It was a little after one when Dumbledore finally left Harry alone, leaving the young man with a bad taste in his mouth, and not once asking about why Harry had fainted on the train. Madam Pomfrey was given firm instructions to make sure Harry stayed in bed until tomorrow evening (which Harry scowled at the information but held back any protests knowing he was safer in the infirmary right now) to recover before he was finally alone again.

Harry all by glowered at his new schedule clenched tightly in his hand and he wished so desperately to set it ablaze with his sudden, unintentional anger. He wasn't truly mad. Just annoyed at Dumbledore for reasons he couldn't quite grasp at the moment. He was so annoyed he refused the company of Hermione and Ron to be alone to stew in his misplaced agitation at everyone. No matter, he had the rest of the day and tomorrow to calm down.

Hopefully by then he would be in a better mood to deal with his friends.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
